1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical connector module that connects electronic apparatuses by an optical cable.
2. Related Art
A technique has been proposed that provides optical connection between electronic apparatuses in order to enhance a signal transmission speed between the electronic apparatuses. To this end, a technique has been proposed that provides wirings between electronic apparatuses using an optical connector module that converts an electrical signal into an optical signal, as in Patent Document 1, for example. Such an optical connector module includes an optical cable that includes a plurality of optical fibers, and a pair of connectors that mutually converts an optical signal and an electrical signal.